1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting styrene or polystyrene or combinations thereof, to nitrobenzoic acid, particularly para-nitrobenzoic acid, by subjecting the styrene or polystyrene to nitration and then subjecting the nitrated aromatic compound to oxidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic compounds can be nitrated. Aromatic compounds carrying oxidizable substituents on the ring can be subjected to oxidation conditions to obtain the corresponding carboxylic acid. We are unaware that the art discloses or teaches that styrene or polystyrene can be subjected to nitration and then to oxidation in the manner defined herein to obtain a product containing a large amount of nitrobenzoic acids, the predominant nitrobenzoic acid being para-nitrobenzoic acid. In fact British Pat. No. 1,068,535 states that there is no convenient method for oxidizing the products resulting from the nitration of polystyrene. Accordingly, the patentees first convert styrene resin to produce phenylmethylcarbinol which can then be used as feedstock.